El destino nos volvió a unir
by naiara moon
Summary: Serena descubrirá que tiene una hermana gemela que ella desconocía ,pero muy pronto su vida cambiara el día que tenga que volver a luchar para enfrentarse a una gran batalla para que no destruyan el sol ni la Tierra.


**_sailor moon no me pertenece le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi solo uso sus personajes para esta historia._**

**_Prólogo_**

_Una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando las hermosas vistas mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en estos años, se acordó del día que descubrió que era sailor moon cuando esa gatita apareció en su casa y le dio su broche de trasformación desde ese día su vida cambio._

_ Había conoció a sus mejores amigas que también eran sus guardianas pero lo mas importante había conocido al amor de su vida, se recuerda de esas palabras a la luz de la luna __«__mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo__»__ pero desde hacía unos meses Darien había cambiado estaba distante con ella y sobre todo su amor iba desapareciendo._

_Muchas veces sus padres la habían castigado por llegar tarde, pero ella no podía hacer nada no les podría decir que ella era sailor moon la justiciera que luchaba por el amor y la justicia, por que los pondrían en peligro y lo mas seguro que no le creyeran. _

_Decidió meterse dentro de su habitación cuando sintió un poco de brisa, se sentó en su cama y decidió llamar a sus amigas pero ninguna le respondió estaba triste por que hoy sería el día mas feliz de su vida y nadie se acordaba de ella._

_Bajo al salón esperando que sus padres le dijeran algo como por ejemplo felicidades hija pero lo que escucho la dejo sin palabras __«__hoy también era el cumpleaños de ella__»__ se preguntaba así misma ¿ a quién se referían sus padres? ¿Qué les estaría ocultando?_

_Decidió interrumpirlos esperando a que le dieran una respuesta, ella necesitaba saber que es lo que le estaban ocultando._

_—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó un poco molesta esperando una respuesta de parte de sus padres pero jamás le respondieron._

_Al no recibir una respuesta decidió irse a su habitación, no entendía que es lo que les pasaba a sus padres pero lo iba averiguar._

_Cuando entró en su habitación se tumbo en su cama y se echo a llorar desesperadamente no podía creer como nadie se acordaba de ella, cogió una foto que tenía en su mesita de noche en donde salía con sus amigas y con su novio y se echo a llorar mas fuerte, mientras gritaba desesperadamente como se pudieron olvidar de ella pero lo que mas le dolía era que Darien no se acordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños y eso jamás se lo podría perdonar._

_Seguía llorando por todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando en ese momento recibió un mensaje pensó que era de Darien y se sintió feliz pero llevó un pequeña desilusión cuando vio que era de Rei._

_Cuando leyó el mensaje se desilusionó, pensó por un momento que la iba a felicitar pero lo único que le dijo fue que la esperan en el templo Hikawa a las cinco y media de la tarde._

___Se puso más triste de lo que estaba, ese mensaje la había desilusionado demasiado y no tenía ganas de quedar con ellas, pensó en más tarde echarles una excusa pero no les podría hacer eso las iría a ver y saber que es lo que querían_.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_En Inglaterra se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el mar buscando por los pasillos del orfanato a la única amiga que tenía ahí a dentro, su vida era deprimente apenas tenía amigas y desde pequeña había sufrido viendo como sus amigas eran adoptadas y ella se quedaba en ese orfanato, desde ese día cerro su corazón para no volver sufrir por la perdida de una amistad. _

_Para las monjas Aiko era la mejor alumna siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones aunque su carácter a veces era bastante fuerte, a veces se peleaba con algunas compañeras por que no soportaba las tonterías de muchas de ellas. _

_Cuando llegó a ese orfanato tan solo tenía siete años, apenas se acuerda de sus padres lo único que sabe es que nunca los quiso la trataban mal y siempre la golpeaban, pero lo peor de todo es que vivía encerrada nunca fue a un parque a jugar con los otros niños nunca supo lo que es ir al centro comercial y sentarte encima de las piernas de papa Noel para pedirle tu regalo._

_No sabe lo que es el cariño de una verdadera madre ,pero lo único que no entiende ella es por que nunca tuvo fotos desde que nació, eso jamás lo entendió y le gustaría saber como era cuando era mas pequeña._

_Muchas veces soñaba que estaba en otro mundo fuera de la tierra esos sueños la perturbaban no sabía quienes eran, solo veía tres figuras en negro que no podía reconocer, pero de lo único que se acordaba de esos sueños era de una linda voz que gritaba por un nombre ,pero de ese nombre nunca se recordaba en el momento que se despertaba._

**_Continuara..._**

Hola mis queridos lectores, como lo dije antes iba borrar los capítulos de mi historia y volverlos a subir, pues había visto muchos errores que quería intentar mejorar. Pero la historia seguirá siendo la misma.

Hice un facebook especial para sailor moon si desean agregarme es :Naiara Moon.

También les quería decir que tengo pensando cambiar mi nombre de fanfic por Naiara Moon como tengo en el facebook.

No se si podré actualizar muy rápido pero prometo que no la abandonaré, cuando termine con mi historia de una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad que ya le quedan unos pocos capítulos me dedicare mas a esta y la de amores rebeldes.


End file.
